beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Vulcan Horuseus 145D
Vulcan Horuseus 145D is a Defense-Type Beyblade that belongs to Nile from Team Wild Fang . Note: BBP-01 Vulcan Horuseus 145D is a limited-edition Beyblade that is included in the Sony Playstation Portable game: Metal Fight Beyblade Portable Chouzetsu Tensei (超絶転生)! Vulcan Horuseus may also be obtained in the Beyblade: Metal Masters DS video game. But now is released by Hasbro,in a Nintendo DS exclusive video game. Face Bolt: Horuseus *'Weight:' 1.11 Grams The Face depicts Horus; the ancient Egyptian falcon-god of lower Egypt that represents the Sky, War and Protection. Horus was also once son and husband of Isis. Horus's father is Osiris. The Hasbro Version comes with a black strong metal face. Energy Ring: Horuseus *'Weight:' 2.92 Grams The Horuseus Energy Ring is of an overall stylized quadrilateral design with a shade of slightly faint, semi-reflective, gold as its predominant color. Parallel to each other are two "Wedjat" eyes, both of which have a red iris when the decals are applied. Above the eyes are a reflective black and green decals, emphasizing on the eyes' brow. Decals of a similar design and shape entail the eyes. These trail to the two white feathered wings between each eye that have their inner feathers painted silver. Fusion Wheel: Vulcan *'Weight:' 32.38 Grams Vulcan along with Screw, Fang (Counter Mode), Beat and Gravity (Counter Mode) are the Metal Wheels that has the most right-spin Attack up to date. The Vulcan Metal Wheel has a total of two semi-circular prominences and two smaller wings that are painted with two red stripes that give breath to its design. Upon closer inspection, the two prominences have slight slopes that suggest the Wheel's capability of Upper Attack. Despite the fact that these sloped areas are major contact points, they do not provide Upper Attack; however, they do provide Smash Attack. Between the two prominences are the two smaller wings, which are also major contact points. Having a total of four major contact points suggests the Wheel possesses almost an incomparable amount of Smash Attack. This Wheel is almost completely identical to the Bull Fusion Wheel, but is heavier and better for attacking. It's also like a more spread out version of Burn. It is considered one of the best right spin Attack Wheels of all Beyblades. Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145, along with its variants (C145, DF145, etc.), was once the highest Track available, until the 230 Track was released with Flame Byxis. It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity. 145, as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because Stamina Types are not traditionally designed to be used against Attack Types. 145 is also not restricted to the use of Stamina Types. 145 has in fact found its place in a top-tier Attack Customization as described below: 145 can be put to good use in the Attack custom, MF Pegasis 145RF. Pegasis has been proven to perform viciously when used in unison with 145, which maximizes the effectiveness of its Smash Attack. Performance Tip/Bottom: Defense *'Weight:' 0.68 Grams This is a Defense Performance Tip/Bottom. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Performance Tip/Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Performance Tip/Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some Stamina, caused by the added friction. WD has better stamina than D, the friction that added when it brakes make it has little stamina than WD. D is a terrible choice for this bey because of the high smash from Vulcan. D just can't take that much power. Special Move : * Mysti Trivia *Despite Vulcan Being a Top Tier Attack Wheel It is Odd For it to be used in a Defensive Customization. *Vulcan Horuseus is the second beyblade to have the 145D combination. *Vulcan Horuseus, along with Mercury Anubius, is one of the only Egyptian God Beyblades. *The Vulcan Fusion Wheel bears a huge resemblance To Midnight, Fury. *The red and black painted part in the Vulcan wheel is simillar to the part in the Quetzalcoatl wheel. *Only Hasbro released it in 2012. *In the Metal Masters video game it was misspelt as "Holeseus" instead of "Horuseus". *Horus is the Egyptian God of the Sky. *It is possible that in the anime it could be one of the few Beys that have the ability to defeat Gravity Perseus. *It is one of the limited edition beys in the Beyblade: Metal Masters The Video game. Gallery BeybladeMetalMatsersTheGameVulcan.PNG Vulcan H..jpg bey744.jpg VulcanHoruseus.jpg 290px-MFB_Celestial_God.png|Beast of Horoseus Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Defense Type Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Video Games Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Cool Category:Ultimate Category:Best Category:Team Wild Fang